


Птенец

by Airelinna



Series: Из глубин [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna





	Птенец

Когда его впервые выпустили из камеры, Сейдо чувствовал себя как после долгой и тяжкой болезни. Его штормило все время, будто тело было не совсем его, и нужно было непременно держаться за что-то твердое, что-то, что не уплыло бы от него как весь остальной мир. Сейдо все цеплялся за стены. Он вспомнил, как в детстве учился плавать в бассейне и боялся оказаться слишком далеко от борта, за который, если что, всегда можно было схватиться. Сейчас все казалось похожим. Сказать по правде, он никогда не был особенно храбрым. А если точнее — всегда был трусом.  
  
Он знал, что совсем не так слаб, как кажется ему самому, что может ходить и не упадет, что может даже драться, если с кем-то не очень сильным, и убить тоже может. Он знал это, потому что уже убивал. Но все это касалось сознания как-то отстраненно, он не мог думать об этом, не мог вместить в себя, потому что слишком много внимания требовали самые простые вещи: одеться, идти, глядеть, слушать, понимать.  
  
Это дала ему посмотреться в зеркало, прежде чем он вышел, и Сейдо не был даже особенно удивлен тем, что там увидел. Удивление тоже пока не умещалось в нем. Просто это был кто-то другой, кто-то новый — не Такизава Сейдо, не он. Его так много резали и ломали, что прежнего ничего не осталось, а этот другой по-другому и выглядел — ничего удивительного. Он был весь серый и костлявый, как мумия, как сухая больная трава у обочины большой дороги, трава, утратившая и цвет свой, и запах, отравленная до самых корней выхлопным газом и обреченно ожидающая зимы. Он весь был как эта трава, даже глаза посерели и воспалились, и подтекали вечно то ли слезами, то ли гноем. Губы почернели, будто по ним мазнули мазутом, а волосы выцвели до белизны, как у старика. Белый — цвет смерти.  
  
Прежде чем отвести к остальным, Это позволила ему помыться в теплой ванне. Сейдо не хотел видеть свое новое тело, потому скребся на ощупь, закрыв глаза, жесткой мочалкой и отросшими ногтями, отдирая грязь вместе с кожей, — что толку, если испачкан он был изнутри? Шампунь Это пах лавандой, и Сейдо все казалось это частью сюрреалистического бреда: мир людоедов и теплая вода в эмалированной ванне, убийцы, стоящие на кассе в универмаге с бутылочками лавандового шампуня в корзине — этого просто не могло быть ни в одной нормальной вселенной. Скорее уж, они убили там всех — продавцов и покупателей, — и просто забрали все, что было им нужно. В том числе шампунь.  
  
Это дала ему какие-то темные тряпки, может, с чужого плеча. Сейдо нацепил их, почти не глядя –оглушающе пахло стиральным порошком. В одежде стало лучше: можно было спрятаться, укрыться совсем, с головой. Так он и сделал, а Это сказала неодобрительно:  
  
— Ты очень красивый, Такизава-кун.  
  
Сейдо смутился: девушки никогда ему такого не говорили. Только вот Это — не девушка. Что она такое, Сейдо толком еще не понял, но не следовало даже в мыслях относиться к ней, как к подружке.  
  
Потом они долго шли по еле освещенным коридорам и лестницам: Сейдо — держась за стены, Это — рядом и одновременно впереди, пока не повеяло прохладой и они не вышли на широкую поляну, залитую лунным светом. Стен больше не было, и Сейдо показалось, что слабый ветерок снесет его, свалит с ног. Он сразу же захотел вернуться: в камеру или куда угодно, лишь бы не в пыточную. Поближе к борту, в привычное тепло несвободы, где еще осталось, за что цепляться. Но Это бы не позволила, он как-то сразу это понял.  
  
Однажды, когда они ездили купаться всей семьей, отец решил подшутить: заплыл вместе с Сейдо на глубину и там отпустил его, оставил одного, без поддержки, на минуту — вряд ли больше. Он хотел, чтобы Сейдо поверил в себя, перестал бояться плавать, но Сейдо помнил оттуда лишь то, как сердце упало вниз, как он барахтался, беспомощно и жалко, захлебываясь соленой водой, как испуганно и виновато смотрел потом отец и сердито на отца — мама и как сам он никогда больше не заходил с отцом вместе в воду.  
  
Что-то похожее было сейчас, только Это — не отец и вряд ли огорчилась бы, если бы Сейдо утонул.  
  
На поляне горел костер, вокруг которого сидели люди. То есть не люди, конечно, а такие же, как и он теперь. Неужели она хотела, чтобы Сейдо сел с ними рядом? Чтобы говорил с ними? Он и не заметил, что застыл, будто врос в землю, а Это взяла его за руку и потащила вперед, к гулям у костра, так что он едва не упал. Несколько пар глаз воззрились на них. Это толкнула Сейдо к ним, в круг света:  
  
— Познакомьтесь с новым членом «Дерева Аогири», ребята. — А ему шепнула: «Не потеряйся».  
  
Бросила сразу на глубину и ушла в сторону. Сейдо мучительно искал опору. Он оглох и ослеп на мгновение, а потом стал различать, выхватывать из темноты лица и голоса. Лица — не скрытые масками, такие обыденно человеческие, без печати зла, без ненависти или жажды убийства в глазах. Голоса — разные: тихие и звонкие, заинтересованные, веселые, равнодушные, напряженные, удивленные. Здесь где-то был подвох, потому что не могли они оказаться такими обычными.  
  
«Эксперимент… Оул… следователь… совсем седой… остался только один…» — они говорили о нем, будто его тут не было. Слово «следователь» кто-то произнес так, что Сейдо передернуло. С ним поздоровались, но Сейдо не увидел кто и не ответил, он уселся под деревом, в стороне от костра, чтобы не стоять перед ними, как пугало, прислонился спиной к прохладному шершавому стволу и закрыл глаза. Совсем близко шумел океан, спокойно и мерно, как дыхание спящего исполинского зверя.  
  
Он задремал, должно быть, ненадолго и проснулся от чужого присутствия совсем рядом и резкого запаха давно не мытого тела. Стало на секунду жутко: нескладный уродливый гуль с глазами навыкате и животными повадками обнюхивал его: то ли собирался сожрать, то ли знакомился так. Сейдо сильнее вжался в дерево, обхватив себя руками, и сказал как можно тверже:  
  
— Отойди.  
  
Гуль остановился, глянул на него, наклонив голову, совсем как звереныш, спросил:  
  
— Почему? — Оскалил зубы, изображая, видимо, приветливую улыбку. — Вкусно пахнешь.  
  
Он все же понимал человеческую речь. Уже хорошо.  
  
— Нечего меня нюхать, я не еда.  
  
Сейдо с трудом представлял, что будет делать, если гуль решит, что он все-таки еда. Теоретически у него тоже было кагуне и нечеловеческая сила. Практически… он вряд ли сумел бы этим воспользоваться.  
  
— Шикорае. — Гуль ткнул себя в грудь и спросил, указав на Сейдо, немного неуверенно: — … следователь?  
  
Следователь… это звучало красиво и гордо, но они убили и растоптали его. Он, конечно, не был больше следователем. Сейдо покачал головой.  
  
— Я… не знаю. Меня звали Такизава Сейдо раньше. Я тоже теперь гуль.  
  
— Та-ки-за-ва, — по слогам произнес Шикорае, будто запоминая.  
  
Голоса приближались к ним, Сейдо вскочил, пошатнувшись, и подобрался. Гули шли сюда без фонариков, видно, хорошо знали дорогу. Сейдо бы спрятался за деревом, но Шикорае закричал им что-то нечленораздельное и замахал рукой.  
  
— Вот ты где! — громко сказал парень в светлой одежде, подойдя ближе. — Эй, они оба тут, Хинами-чан. Нечего было так волноваться.  
  
— Ночью в лесу легко теряешь дорогу, особенно в незнакомом месте. — Перед Сейдо оказалась девочка, совсем ребенок, с мягким нежным голосом и цветком в волосах. — Я боялась, что вас может кто-то обидеть. — Она смущенно улыбнулась ему.  
  
«Не может быть, чтобы такая славная девочка была гулем. Неужели ее тоже держат здесь силой?»  
  
— Я Хинами. — Она протянула руку для пожатия, Сейдо слегка коснулся ее и отдернул ладонь. Она могла испугаться почерневших ногтей, да и его лица, пожалуй. — Это Наки-сан и Аято-кун, — девочка представила своих спутников. Один рассматривал Сейдо с интересом, второй хмуро глядел в сторону.  
  
— Такизава! — громко выкрикнул Шикорае. Сейдо вздрогнул и слегка кивнул, чувствуя кожей, как всем, кроме Шикорае, пожалуй, подле него неловко.  
  
— Не кричи, дурак, — шикнул хмурый Аято.  
  
Шикорае фыркнул и состроил недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Мы идем к океану, Такизава-сан, — сказала Хинами. — Можно купаться, вода все еще теплая. Если не хотите плавать, просто посидите с нами.  
  
Сейдо не знал, что ответить. Он чувствовал себя не просто умершим и родившимся заново, но родившимся в ином мире. Все здесь было так и не так — вывернуто наизнанку и искажено, как и он сам. В этом мире, ночном, теневом и жутком, были свои жители, свои законы и правители, а он ничего не знал. Он лежал на земле, словно птенец, выпавший из гнезда, птенец, которого обступили хищники с человеческими лицами и хотят увести, а он глупо хлопает крыльями и никак не может взлететь.  
  
«Они сожрут меня или утопят, — подумал Сейдо невпопад. — А девочка? Неужели и девочка тоже? Может, она жертва, как и я?»  
  
Улыбка Шикорае излучала счастье.  
  
— Пойдем! Пойдем! :) — Он схватил Сейдо за руку и играючи потащил вперед с нечеловеческой силой. Сейдо не мог угнаться за ним: он споткнулся и упал, ударившись и почти не почувствовав боли.  
  
Хинами склонилась над ним.  
  
— Вы как? Не поранились? — Она протянула руку.  
  
— Ее отпиливали. — Сейдо кивнул на ногу, поднимаясь. — Болгаркой, наживую. И вторую тоже. Если и поранился, я этого не чувствую, Хинами-чан.  
  
Ее лицо сделалось беспомощным и грустным.  
  
— Простите меня. Простите.  
  
Сейдо отвернулся. Не хватало еще, чтобы они просили у него прощения. Их жизней не хватит, чтобы его заслужить. Он побрел за гулями, сам не зная зачем. Ночной лес кишел монстрами и тенями и прятал внутри страшную тайну. Ее сторожили разлапистые деревья с густолиственными кронами и причудливо изогнутыми жилистыми стволами, ее сторожил спящий океан, ее сторожили нелюди с человеческими лицами и телами, несущими смерть.  
Они спустились вниз по узкой лестнице между темными стенами деревьев. Сейдо плелся позади всех, и длинные ветви-руки тянулись к нему поцарапать, порвать одежду или взять клок волос, чтобы играть ими потом при сильном ветре, передавать друг другу как трофей. Никто здесь не желал ему добра.  
  
Берег был похож на потоки застывшей лавы: в лунном свете слюдяным блеском отливала вода в маленьких кратерах, покрытых светлой мшистой зеленью. Напоминало поверхность неведомой планеты: ущелья, спящие вулканы, скалистые отроги, валуны и озера на дне кратеров — все, уменьшенное в тысячи раз. Здесь не было ни пляжа, ни тропинки, гули ловко перебирались по скользким камням к океану, минуя ямы, а Сейдо подумал, что непременно упадет. Может, его специально привели, чтобы он упал.  
  
— Вот здесь, слева, ровнее, — сказала Хинами, — я вас проведу.  
  
Темную воду разрезала серебром лунная дорога. Сейдо хотел бы уйти по ней домой, если бы у него оставался дом. Он сел рядом с Хинами на неровный и скользкий лавовый берег, опустил ноги в океан. Ветра почти не было, но их все равно окатывало мелкими солеными брызгами. Остальные гули зашли в воду неподалеку.  
  
— Ты не с ними, — сказал Сейдо, чтобы не молчать, — стесняешься?  
  
— Плавать не умею. — Хинами смутилась, потом добавила: — И стесняюсь, да. А вы, Такизава-сан?  
  
Сейдо не ответил.  
  
«Гули, наверное, тоже тонут, как и все остальные, — подумал он, — или же всплывают, как дерево и пластик, как неживое, как мертвецы с серыми вздувшимися телами?». Этому не учили в Академии, но он мог бы проверить, если бы захотел.  
  
— Я никогда не говорила со следователями раньше, — сказала Хинами тихо. — Думала… это страшно. То, что вы избрали своим делом. Но я увидела вас, и мне стало стыдно и больно. За все, что мы делаем друг с другом…  
  
— Я больше не следователь, — оборвал ее Сейдо, может, излишне грубо. — И не человек.  
  
«Я не могу ни плыть, ни идти, ни лететь. Кто я такой? Где мне место?».  
  
— Я тоже все там оставила, — с недетской горечью сказала Хинами, кивнув в сторону Токио.  
  
— Теперь нужно искать что-то новое. Всем нам. — И добавила, помолчав: — С днем рождения, Такизава-сан.  
  
Она протянула ему сверток, перевязанный подарочной лентой. Сейдо взял, развернул машинально — там были открытки, маленькие карточки с достопримечательностями: театр Кабуки, Токийский национальный музей, храм Мэйдзи, Диснейленд — Сейдо перебирал их, вспоминая, где он побывал когда-то, с семьей и с классом, с ребятами из Академии. Когда отца повысили и дали премию, они ходили в Диснейленд всей семьей — это было похоже на сказку. Он вспомнил счастливую Сейну в пышном голубом платье, свой собственный страх и восторг в кабинке несущегося по склону горы паровоза… В горле встал ком, и Сейдо поспешно убрал открытку, положил вниз, под другие.  
  
— Я их рассматривала и мечтала попасть хоть куда-нибудь, — тускло сказала Хинами. — В театр или, может, на аттракционы, но денег всегда не хватало, да и страшно было. Мама и папа опасались людей, а люди в итоге убили их. Просто на улице. Не в школе, не в парке или музее. Не помогло нам то, что мы всегда прятались.  
  
— Поэтому ты пришла сюда? Больше не хочешь прятаться?  
  
— Я хочу верить. Это и наш город тоже, общий. И когда-нибудь мы будем ходить по нему без страха.  
  
Сейдо не хотел ни спорить, ни возражать.  
  
«Она тоже выпала из гнезда, — понял он, — девочка с цветком в волосах. Она силится взлететь, как и я, и так же боится».  
  
Лицо освежали прохладные пенные брызги. Сейдо смотрел на него из тьмы — на город, сверкающий тысячами огней: мягким светом вечерних квартир, сиянием уличных фонарей и кричаще ярких витрин, на город, который он защищал и любил и где у него больше не было дома; город, где не осталось у Такизавы Сейдо ничего своего, кроме пустой могилы.  
  
Он думал: «Принесет ли Мадо туда хоть один цветок?» И еще: «Когда я вернусь, все изменится».


End file.
